Just What They Needed
by XxMysterious
Summary: I guess it was just what they needed, each other.


Just What they Needed.

A/N: HEEY! First time here so please be nice 3 LOL. thaanks. Made this an GokuXHaru thing. Gosh just love them to death.  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own KHR. ): And if I did this pairing would have WAAY more scenes together. :D

"Shit." Gokudera cursed as he wrapped his red and black checkered scarf around his neck. "I'm late."

It was a cold and chilly morning that day and nothing seemed to be going well for him. As he walked to school, his numerous amounts of fan girls practically jumped on him, trying to pry off his clothes. "Get the hell away from me!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to look for his boss. "Juudeime!"

"Oh hi Gokudera." Tsuna replied looking tired as ever. "What's wrong?" Gokudera asked, intently caring on what was bothering the tenth. "Oh it's nothing. Just that I wanted to ask Kyoko- chan out, but Haru keeps on getting in my way.." Tsuna sadly said. In the back of his head, Tsuna was wondering what Gokudera would do considering that Tsuna and Kyoko were already dating. But for once, Gokudera did not know what was going on between them and reluctantly offered to help. Tsuna had earlier that day, made a plan with the others to get Haru and Gokudera together, because it was obvious that they showed interest for each other. "REAALLY? You'd help?" Tsuna practically shouted. "Er.. yeah. If it is the tenth's wish then I will do it." Gokudera replied. "Okay well I'm going to ask Kyoko right now so can you stall Haru? She's in the prop room, for acting. "Okay.. I'll go right now." Gokudera sighed.

As Gokudera walked in the long hall, he met up with a 'stupid baseball idiot'. "OI! Hey Gokudera! Where you goin?" Yamamoto asked with his signature grin. "None of your business." Gokudera coldly stated. "Oh really? Then do you mind if I come along? I'm on my way to the acting class." Yamamoto happily explained. But to be honest, Yamamoto was only there to lock Gokudera and Haru in the prop room closet, for he was in on the plan too. "Che." Gokudera replied as he opened the door of the acting room.

"Where is that stupid woman?" Gokudera said, taking off his scarf due to the heat in the room. "Hmm, why don't you check the Prop room? I'll look under the uh, couch." Yamamoto said, laughing nervously. "You stupid baseball idiot. Why would she be there?" Gokudera stared. "Oh ahaha. She might be a looking for dust bunnies. They are a lot these days." Yamamoto said as he wiped a drop of sweat. "Well, she always was weird. Okay. I'll be in the Prop Room." Gokudera finally said as he walked into the Prop Room.

As Gokudera walked in, Yamamoto quickly ran behind him, and shut the door. "OH WOOPS. AHAHA I think something's wrong with the door. I'll go get the janitor, wait right here!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran away. "DAMNIT. You're gonna pay." Gokudera yelled. "Hahi? Gokudera- san?" Haru asked as she stepped up from changing. "Why are you here?" "I, uh. Plan to, uh. Go try out forrrr. acting. Yeah that's it." Gokudera stalled. "HAHI? Really? You? Try out?" Haru nearly shouted as she tried to hold back laughs. "Hey what's wrong with that?" Gokudera retorted. He stepped back for a while and tried to look around at his surroundings. All he saw was a few boxes here and there and costumes in rows, from clown suits to lawyer attire. He looked up and noticed a small window that faintly showed light through the pitch dark room. "But anyways, How do we even get out of here?" "Haru doesn't know, I just came in here to change. Wait, you don't mean that we're locked in. Right?" Haru exclaimed as she eyed Gokudera suspiciously. "Yeah, we are. The worst thing is that I'm stuck here with you and there's no light switch." Gokudera said. "HEY! AHODERA, It's bad enough for me too!" Haru exclaimed. "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'AHODERA' YOU STUPID WOMAN?" Gokudera yelled. Like their many fights, they yelled back and forth. Finally after the two were exhausted and their throats hurt from the shouting, they were silent.

"Um, Gokudera-san? Do you see a blanket anywhere near you?" Haru asked, breaking the ice. "No. Why are you cold?" Gokudera asked. "N-no! I'm not. I-I'm p-perfectly fine." Haru relpied, when it was obvious she was cold. "Here." Gokudera said, as he handed her his jacket. "It's fine really! Haru is not cold at all!" Haru stated. "Just take it." Gokudera said, almost as if it was an order. "But.. okay.. uh, thank you. Gokudera-san." Haru whispered, not sure if he had heard it. As Haru stood up, she screamed and fell as the lights flicked on and off for a moment.

Surprised, she fell, closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she noticed she hadn't felt the fall at all. At the tip of her eye, she saw silver hair, shining in the dim light from the window. She gasped. She landed on Gokudera. She put his hands on his chest trying to get up, but failed to do so. She looked back and noticed her left ankle had been sprained, as she groaned it pain. "Oi, stupid woman, are you okay?" Gokudera asked. "Er, not really. I think I sprained my ankle and I can't get up" Haru replied, flushed at their current situation. "Well I can't get up either, unless you want more pain. So I guess we're just going to have to stay like this." Gokudera said, completely unfazed by what was happening. "HAHI? N-no I can get up!" Haru yelled as she gave another try, only to be greeted with sharp pain as she fell toward his chest.

_"Uh oh."_ she thought as she fell back onto his chest, only to have her head on his heart. _"Hahi! Haru can hear his heart beating.. I can even feel his chest.. Gasp! What is Haru thinking! I must get up now. This is probably dreadful to Gokudera- san. Such a shame. I actually thought this would be a chance to tell Gokudera my feelings. Oh what am I saying. He would never like me anyways."_ She could distinctly hear his steady heart beat, as hers raised every time she felt his hot breath on her hair. As if by reading her mind, Gokudera said, "You can just stay like this if you want. Cos I mean your hurt and it's not really bothering me." "Oh.. okay, thank you." Haru replied, blushing ferociously. She thanked God that the lights weren't on. As Gokudera fumbled around he noticed what Haru was wearing. He turned red at how beautiful she looked, wearing her costume. She had a beautiful red and white sundress that faded off as a sunset together. The dress had no straps, showing her slim arms and body. 

After a few moments of silence, Haru decided to take the chance to ask him some questions. "Gokudera- san? Do you like me?" She asked. "What?" Gokudera replied, obviously surprised at her question. "Does Gokudera- san like H-Haru? In a n-non friend way?" Haru asked, embarrassed by her own question. "Uh, well..." Gokudera said as he trailed off, blushing at the question. "It's okay if you don't. I understand. After all who would like a girl like me? I mean you're popular, smart, handsome, and so much more. You're loyal to the family and your friends. Even though you're short tempered sometimes It just shows how much you care and.." Haru rambled, as she went on and on, unconscious of Gokudera's frequent interruptions of "Haru?"

Gokudera sighed as he found only one solution to shut her up. To kiss her. As she drew her breath to start another summary of him, he leaned forward and planted a sweet, short, and gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, he looked the opposite direction of her and mumbled "I like you too." After a long period of silence he looked back at her, only to see her crying. "O-oi. Don't cry. Was it something I said? Sorry." Gokudera said as he wiped away her tears. "N-no.. These are tears of happiness." She whispered as she smiled and hugged him.

Surprised at the sudden move, he slowly hugged her back. Seeing how right it felt, he smiled to himself. Haru pulled away and looked at him before pulling him into another kiss. Gokudera's eyes widened as he tried to process the situation. Now fully understanding what was happening, he smirked to himself. He snaked his arms around her slender waist as she put her arms around his neck, wanting to close of the amount of space that was between them. Their kiss grew deep and passionate as Gokudera licked her bottom lip, gently asking for entrance. Moaning slightly, Haru opened her mouth, and thus, the battle of dominance began. She wanted to taste so much more of him, as he had a slight bitter, coffee taste. Gokudera practically bruised her lips as he kissed her, enjoying her strawberry flavored mouth. They finally broke apart after what seemed like eternity. Breathless, the two smiled at each other and managed to whisper an I love you. They then tried knocking the door down, needing water after, only to realize the door had never been locked from the start. But I guess it was just what they needed. As they walked out, hand in hand, Haru asked him, "Soo.. When are you gonna try out, _Hayato?_"

A/N: AHHHH I almost DIED writing this, TEEHEE LOOL.  
please nice reviews! Thanks. And feel free to give me new ideas!


End file.
